Alex Wood
"No Nick, you can't eat the damn fish head." — Alex to Nicholas Alex Valeria Wood is a nineteen year old woman currently living in the coastal city of Lucin, which is the capital city of the empire. She is currently an apprentice studying with a well known Warlock. History Alex Valeria Wood was born on the 3rd of November to her mother Mazikeen, whom at the time was six hundred seven years her senior. She had been born to a shapeshifter. Though like her many siblings before her she had not inherrited the tell tale signs of harboring her mothers talents. Her father was never in the picture, him being a poor fisherman from far away lands. Alex was born in the capital city of the Lucinian Empire; she was raised here by her mother until she was fifteen. During Alex's early life she would often adventure out into the world, nearly getting snatched up when visiting shadier parts of the city. When she was ten is when she really gained her first taste of full and complete freedom. Her mother had been less attentive and she would slip away more frequently. She had been exploring the fishing docks when she met a young boy named Nicholas Whitethorn, he had been attempting to steal a few fish from a barrel near an unloading ship. He quickly got caught by a beared man whom threatened to chop off young Nick's hands if he didn't fuck off. Alex gave a small chuckle at this, walking over to him as he walked off, head lowered in shame. The two struck a conversation that would lead into a strong friendship. From then on the two were inseperable, committing petty crimes like stealing from the fishermen or setting animals free from pet shops. As the years went by the two grew closer, inevitably falling in love; though for a time this was a one sided love from Nicholas. Alex truly fell for her best friend when she was fifteen. The two were walking across a bridge when she decided to walk on the edge, she tip toed across easily until she lost her balance. Nicholas quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her too him before she could fall into the leech infested waters. He held her to his chest without thinking, then whispered, "Are you okay?" Alex nodded, her breathing heavy as she snuggled into his chest. After this their romantic relationship began to blossom. The couple was madly in love, never being away from eachother longer than they had too. After Alex's mother had packed up and left without an explanation she decided to pursue her dream along with Nicholas of being a sailor. They had a mutual friend who got them both jobs with a pirate. For the next two years they sailed the seas, though this bliss would soon turn into despair. After a brutal storm the ship they were sailing on was destroyed and ultimately sunk. Alex washed up on the shore of a small coastal village. A tall, dark haired man walked up to her and offered her a hand, confused she took it. From there she and the man, who's name was later revealed as Alistair Slate struck up a friendship which turned into an apprenticeship. While Alex eventually recovered from the shock of the shipwreck she continued to wonder where Nick was, or if he had even survived. Months down the line Alex and Alistair began a relationship, which lands us to where we are in the current. Appearance Alex is a beautiful young woman, standing at 5'6 and weighing approximately 130 lbs. She has wavy, light blonde colored hair which reaches down to her mid-back; her eyes are a stunning dark amber which stand out wonderfully against her ivory skin. She possesses feminine, or rather baby like facial features, some being her button nose and pale pink lips. Alex has an hourglass figure though she does not particularly embrace this at all times, just wearing whatever she feels like at the time. While her wardrobe is quite large she can for the most part be seen wearing loose fitting, light colored clothes, her style being similar to that of a pirate. She is not the type to wear makeup though on special occasions she can be seen with light eye makeup and a bit of lipgloss. A small addition to her appearance is a small tattoo on the back of her left ankle of an arrow. Personality Alex is a character who is exaggerated in her actions, talking with her hands and being quite outspoken. She isn't the most friendly character, this trait being taken on after the alleged passing of her true love. She can be passive aggressive though most times she wont even realize she's doing this. With those who are close to her she can be quite fun-loving, joking around a lot and letting her hard exterior fall off for a bit. Though generally she can be snappy to those she does not know. Her more negative traits have developed only after meeting her current lover, she has adopted his mannerisms and some traits after losing her sense of identity following the disappearance of her 'late' boyfriend. Romance Alex is a quite sexual character and a submissive type like her personality may or may not suggest. In her partners she looks for masculine features, someone taller than her, unusual colored eyes, and most times a protective type, (though she pretends like she hates this trait). She looks for people with a personality slightly similar to her own. She likes her lovers to be passionate both in life and about her. Current Partner: Alistair Slate Past Partner(s): Nicholas Whitethorn Currently Attracted To: Alistair Slate Sexuality and Orientation: '''Heterosexual '''Children: None Bloodline Unknown - Father "Momma told me you were a fisherman, though that's pretty much the extent of my knowlege of you, wonder what yer up to, or if yer even alive." Mazikeen - Mother "You were more of a friend than a mom really, though I guess you did take on a few maternal traits. I'm still mad at you for disappearing, you have so much life left why not stick around for for your own flesh and blood?" Nicholas Whitethorn - 'Late' Boyfriend "Every day I miss you more. I haven't stopped loving you, please..please come home Nick." Alistair Slate - Boyfriend/Tutor "You've been there for me since I lost myself. I love you. Yeah that sounds right..I'm lying to myself aren't I." Character Notes • Alex was formerly a pirate, being able to take a few gold coins and other foreign currency from her work. • She still has hope that her long lost love will return to her, so that she can leave the life she has learned to accept. Gallery Alex.jpg Alexx.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females